Chloe's story
by Mrs Kerryn Potter
Summary: Chlo is pulling an allnighter again! and starts to think much better then my sucky summery! So plez have a read and review
1. Thinking

I sat on my bed and turned to look at the clock it was 1am in the morning,have I been crying that long

I sat on my bed and turned to look at the clock it was 1 am in the morning, have I been crying that long? I sit up and look around. If only walls could talk, they would speak of how many times they had seen me cry myself to sleep. Because of that bitch I say bitch do. She just can't see what she has got or she just doesn't care at all lana is a fickle kind of girl. It has to go all her way or not at all and as for that dopey male he may be from another planet but he's still a man

Why do I keep kidding myself? Clark will never look at me twice while that mopey bitch is around what has she got that makes him love her so? Theirs never a moment that I don't have him on my mind

Well never again no more helping him out of tight spots or all nights at the PC looking things up for him let lana do it for once, as if she would even put herself out to do something like that for him.

No no no her I go again being a bitch I have to stop letting him affect me this way all I can do is wish him and lana the very best. But I sware no more help from me yea yea right till next time he bats those baby blues at me, And I'm at my computer pulling an all-nighter rubbing my neck with stiffness wishing it was him rubbing them sore spots oh well chloe get on with it.

Well that's a joke as we all know I accidentally had some of the drink and it was suppose to change you. Well just between you and me I didn't change that much what you seen was the really me oh not the yeah yeah sis boom bar but the love was real. The strongest memory I have of that night is Clark he said that I had fallen on a furnace yes we told Lois that he was taking me to the hospital.

And that's where we started out but theirs some thing about a human travailing at super speed and a little of that green stuff left in me I forgot myself and kissed his ear super speed slowed down and before I knew it he was kissing me back. We never made it to the hospital that night I woke up the next morning with a silly grin on my face and his arm around me wow what a night well I'll leave it there for you to imagine what happened. But that bloody lana was even between us that one beautiful night I had with Clark he was ranting "chloe I care about you so much but pleas don't tell lana I would brake her heart" well I wont tell lana.

And I wont tell Clark either about the new little life growing inside me no sir, I going away ill get a job and well live a good life clark wont even know that I'm gone until he wants some work done I have to go and say goodbye to the Kent's its my little way of appeasing my guilt of keeping there grandchild from them that's the one thing I hate about all this they are such good people.Well its just short drive from town. I hope I get all the way there with out having to have to pull over to the side of the road and vomit again.

So what do you think plez be nice!! And review


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed and turned to look at the clock it was 1am in the morning,have I been crying that long

I sat on my bed and turned to look at the clock it was 1 am in the morning, have I been crying that long? I sit up and look around. If only walls could talk, they would speak of how many times they had seen me cry myself to sleep. Because of that bitch I say bitch. She just can't see what she has got or she just doesn't care at all lana is a fickle kind of girl. It has to go all her way or not at all and as for that dopey male he may be from another planet but he's still a man

Why do I keep kidding myself? Clark will never look at me twice while that mopey bitch is around what has she got that makes him love her so? Theirs never a moment that I don't have him on my mind

Well never again no more helping him out of tight spots or all nights at the PC looking things up for him let lana do it for once, as if she would even put herself out to do something like that for him.

No no no here I go again being a bitch I have to stop letting him affect me this way all I can do is wish him and lana the very best. But I sware no more help from me yea yea right till next time he bats those baby blues at me, And I'm at my computer pulling an all-nighter rubbing my neck with stiffness wishing it was him rubbing them sore spots oh well chloe get on with it.

Well that's a joke as we all know I accidentally had some of the drink and it was suppose to change you. Well just between you and me I didn't change that much what you saw was the real me, not the yeah, yeah sis boom bar, but the love was real. The strongest memory I have of that night is Clark he said that I had fallen on a furnace, yes we told Lois that he was taking me to the hospital.

And that's where we started out but theirs some thing about a human travailing at super speed and a little of that green stuff left in me I forgot myself and kissed his ear, super speed slowed down and before I knew it he was kissing me back. We never made it to the hospital that night; I woke up the next morning with a silly grin on my face and his arm around me wow what a night well I'll leave it there for you to imagine what happened. But that bloody Lana was even between us that one beautiful night I had with Clark he was ranting "Chloe I care about you so much but please don't tell Lana it would brake her heart" well I wont tell lana.

And I wont tell Clark either about the new little life growing inside me, no sir, Im going away I'll get a job and we'll live a good life, Clark wont even know that I'm gone until he wants some work done, I have to go and say goodbye to the Kent's its my little way of appeasing my guilt of keeping there grandchild from them that's the one thing I hate about all this mess they are such good people. Well it's just a short drive from town. I hope I get all the way there with out having to have to pull over to the side of the road and vomit again.

I bet Mrs Kent makes that casserole that I love so much I hope she doesn't I don't know that I could keep it down. Hello Mrs Kent hello casserole hello floor "chloe chloe are you alright yes I'm fine just a little dizzy spell" oh boy I've got to bee more careful

Why was Clark looking at me like that? All night some times I'd catch a small glimpse of softness and then head just glare at me oh well I have to stop trying to work alien boy out now its me and our little girl? ? ? now. I can't let him know my little secret it would ruin his life and I love him too much to do that.

" Well thank you for such a lovely night but I got to get going" "good luck Chloe drive carefully and keep in touch". I think to myself well little one its just you and me now on the open road off we go to find a new home. I don't want to go. I always liked the drive out to the farm such a beautiful day now what's wrong!!

Come on old girl don't fail me know I had you macanice (sp?) look you over just before I left. "What the Clark? Let go of my car what is it you want me to look up now? I have to go". "Clark why are you looking at me that way" all I can see is anger on his face. "WHEN…… WHEN were you going to tell me". "I saw our child when you where on the floor" "YOU had no right" "I had every right I love you Chloe I love you so much I just couldn't show it" " Well clark what about lana you where always lana this lana that"

"Chloe all our lives she's been needy leaning one me I had to help her, and if I've mad you feel any thing but loved I'm sorry I couldn't see that you are the one that's been there for me all the time pleas don't take our baby away chloe I love you"

"Ok Clark but I've got two conditions" "What are they?" " One! you have to go and tell lana but let her down softly and two come over her and hug me and kiss me like you want us not to go"

"Chloe will you marry me?" "Yes clark!!!" "I will you don't know how long I've what'd to hear you say those words". "Well we are going to have a long time to talk about it and to think of a name for our new son". "A son?" "yep I cheated, and looked when you where on the floor". "Oh and we can call our daughter chloe". "But…… you just said Clark are you telling me there are two? Look at that Cheshire cat grin on your face "Clark I feel faint". "I love you to Mrs Chloe Kent"


End file.
